


Best Birthday Ever!

by JaneDoe876



Category: Castle
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, Humor, Humorous Ending, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate plans a birthday surprise that Castle will never forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday Ever!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic that featured someone doing the back-slide that Jessica Rabbit does in Who Framed Roger Rabbit? here is the link to that. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yy5THitqPBw This is will be my one and only Richard Castle and Beckett fic will not be writting anymore of them I hope I did them justice. Hope you all enjoy it, as always con-crit is always welcomed :) If you only want to see her do that back slide it's at 0:18-0:23. Btw Lanie and Espo are a couple here because just I love them together.

Kate was busy in her own thoughts, as she looked over the guest list for Castle's birthday party.  

She really wanted to make this an evening Richard would never forget, and with the surprise she had been planning for weeks it would be a sure thing. She didn't notice Castle leering over her shoulder as she checked the guest list or at least pretended not to.

"You know it's rude to read over someone's shoulder" She said now turning her attention to him. "Well in my defense your shoulder is really also my shoulder since we're married" he said smiling.

"Don't think so babe but nice try there" Kate said as she grabbed her coffee. "So…dealing with important birthday stuff right?" he asked. "I'm not telling you what your surprise is" she said sipping her coffee. "Oh come on, how would you…." He stopped himself mid sentence.

Was he really going for that whole how would you like it if argument? This was not proving his point. "If you did something nice for me and wanted to keep it a surprise? I'd be so mad at you Richard Castle!

How dare you try and do something nice and for me of all people perish the thought" She said in mock anger. "Are you done?"  He asked.

"Yes, now I have to go shopping and I will see you tonight" Kate said and with that gave him a chaste kiss and left.

Anticipating that he would try and find out her plan she planted false clues all over the apartment.

When he did finally give up he went to get his suit from the dry cleaners. Meanwhile, Kate was on the hunt along with Alexis and Martha for the perfect dress.

She needed it to be sparkling pink. After what felt like hours they finally found the right dress and shoes along with the perfect pair gloves. Later that evening Richard's birthday party was in full swing.

"I must say Kate you did a great job" Martha said as she looked around the room. "Thank you, I think so too" she said smiling as Alexis approached her. "I think it's time" Alexis said. "

"Time for what?" Castle asked over hearing his daughter. "Oh you'll see" Kate said as she slipped away into their bed room. "What's going on?" He asked Alexis, "Like she said dad you'll see" she replied with a coy smile.

"Okay! Hit it!" she heard Kate call out. Alexis pressed play on the stereo as everyone fell into silence. Familiar music played and when Kate walked out of the room, Castle's fist practically flew to his mouth as she began to sing. She was wearing a dark pink sparkling strapless dress  that was in fact a little bit see through where it touched her legs. And smoky pink heels, with long dark purple gloves.  

_You had plenty of money 1922._   
_You let other women make a fool of you._   
_Why don't you do right?_   
_Like some other men do_

_Get out of here,_   
_get me some money too._

_Kate swayed to the music and did a back slide against the wall, causing Castle to fan himself as she walked around the room still singing._

_Get out of here,_   
_Get me some money too._

_Now  if you had prepared 20 years ago._   
_You wouldn't be a wandering now from door to door._   
_Why don't you do right?_   
_Like some other men do_

_Get out of here,_   
_get me some money too._

_Get out of here,_   
_get me some money too._

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

When the song was just about over, she was leaning towards him pulling his tie and then walking away playfully. "Am I getting that for my birthday?" Javi asked Lanie. "Let me think about that…hmmm…no but nice try though" she said smiling.

"Will you sing like that for  me?" Kevin asked Jenny. "You first" she replied. Once the party was over and everyone was gone, Castle looked at Kate with astonishment.

"Well what did you think of your surprise honey bunny?" she asked.  "I have three words for you…Best Birthday Ever!" he exclaimed and kissed her passionately as she giggled.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
